It has been known for a long time to manufacture pallets of corrugated cardboard. Thus the U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,791 discloses a pallet comprising block-shaped feet formed by small box-shaped bodies of corrugated cardboard, the walls of said bodies including two layers of corrugated cardboard. The box-shaped bodies comprise projecting webs of corrugated cardboard, said webs allowing a securing of the bodies to the bottom side of the pallet base plate. These webs extend upwards through slots in the base plate and are bent on the top side of the base plate. Furthermore these block-shaped feet are rather high. The latter two features imply that this pallet is not quite satisfactory because a large inner cavity in the block-shaped foot makes said foot rather weak. As the block-shaped feet are rather high they can work loose relatively easily from the base plate in case said base plate is subjected to a strong horizontal effect when the pallet is loaded with articles while situated on the ground. A further disadvantage of this known pallet is that it is rather complicated.